


Clandestine

by LueurdeLaube



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jedi Rey, Secret Relationship, Senator Ben Solo, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8994832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LueurdeLaube/pseuds/LueurdeLaube
Summary: Ben Organa, as tempestuous and illustrious as his parents, was a vibrant star within the Force, and Rey had been unable to resist his gravity.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuresoto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/gifts).



> Welp, here it is. I hope you like it kuresoto :)
> 
> And thanks to all the mods who made this happen of course!

Rey’s hands were shaking when her feet retraced the pristine white corridors that had become very familiar within the six months she had been in Coronet City. The nervousness she had tried to suppress ever since that poisonous trickle of suspicion had propelled her into investigating the very man she had sworn to guard and protect made her fingers twitch. She stepped into the turbolift with a heavy heart and pressed the button that would lead to _his_ apartments.

 

She was stupid. So stupid. She swallowed the heavy knot in her throat down, fists clenched at her sides. She should have just done her job as a Jedi, should have remained detached yet polite, should have guarded Senator Ben Organa, and should not have jumped into bed with him. Oh Force, if Luke ever found out, he was going to cast her aside. She would be stripped of her knighthood. Maybe she would have to face a worse punishment if it came to light that she had not only been secretly fucking his nephew, but had also trained him in the Force, and he had...Ben had…

 

No. She shook her head. She didn’t know if he had actually betrayed her trust like that. She had to talk to him and find out. Her robes flared behind her with her hastening gait, her eyes prickling with the treacherous sensation of tears.

 

Guarding Ben Organa, newly appointed senator of Corellia, was her first solo mission. She had been so happy and Luke had been so proud to see her in her Jedi robes. How had it all spiralled out of control like this?

 

She gulped.

 

Luke.

 

He had always supported her, ever since he had found her on Jakku and taken her in. he had trained her in the ways of the Force, had taught her all she knew, raising her as if she were his own. And this is how Rey repaid him?! She let out a bitter chuckle. Attachments were forbidden for a reason, but she had been unable to suppress her desires, had been unable to resist the hulking tall form of Ben Organa in his beautiful dark robes. The strong shape of his jaw had enticed her, as well as his deep warm brown eyes and his awkward charm. What made her knees weak in his presence, however, was his crooked smile.

 

Her stomach churned when she knocked on his door and waited. She took a few deep breaths, tried to center herself as she felt his presence on the other side of the door. The Force had always pulsed around him passionately. Ben Organa, as tempestuous and illustrious as his parents, was a vibrant star within the Force, and Rey had been unable to resist his gravity. He was rude, impatient, and easy to anger, derided by the other senators for his lack of tact and his cutting barbs during debates.

 

Rey had disliked him intensely upon their first meeting. His casual resentment for his mother had made her blood boil, and his arrogance and cold disdain towards her had been aggravating. He was so certain that her presence in Coronet was unnecessary and that his Dear Mother needed to stop meddling with his affairs. He could take care of himself after all, and asking for a little Jedi to spy on him for his mother was just insulting. His attitude her made her bristle; her hands had itched to punch his pretty face, but that was not the Jedi way.

 

She had persisted, had refused to leave his side, much to his unveiled annoyance, and they coexisted in mutual animosity and contempt. Until she saved his life. She had been shadowing him when he had been strolling through a bazar in Treasure Ship Row. It was over as soon as it had started. There had been a disturbance in the Force, a dark energy pulsing with malice, easy to spot even amongst the many lifeforms around her. Pulling Ben down by his pretty robes, she had deflected the blaster bolt with the yellow plasma of her saberstaff and frozen the perpetrator with the Force until the authorities had arrived to take the would-be assassin into custody.

 

Her thoughts came to a skidding halt as the door whooshed open. Rey gulped, her throat constricting at the sight of his tall frame, and the gentle smile he reserved only for her.

 

“Sweetheart, you’re early!” He swooped down and captured her lips in a kiss, uncaring if anyone saw them. Rey let out a huff and pushed him inside, breathing a sigh of relief when the door shut behind them.

 

A shiver ran down her spine at the familiar sight of the place that had become something like home to her. Not like the facilities of Luke’s burgeoning new Jedi Order on Yavin 4, but still a place she had come to associate with warmth and comfort and happiness.

 

“That was stupid,” she said surly, congratulating herself inwardly for her steady voice despite her frazzled nerves. “Someone could have seen us, Ben.”

 

“I’m sorry,” he said, not sounding apologetic at all. The secrecy of their relationship had always irked Ben. He smirked, dark eyes flashing as he gathered her in his arms. Heat crawled across her skin, her heart hammering against her ribs. Just a second, she would just have this one second to relish in his strong embrace, the solid muscles of his arms. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head against his chest and inhaled his scent.

 

They had to talk. This was why she was here in the first place. To right her mistakes. To put an end to this...and to apprehend him if she had to. Rey pressed her lips into a tight line, her jaw twitching with the words that needed to get out.

 

He was so warm, though. So broad. So strong. And beautiful. Clad in dark blue robes that came to his knees, fastened around his waist with a purple sash. He wasn’t wearing any gloves, and the sensation of his long bare fingers raking through her hair was exquisite.

 

How had they been able to resist each other for three whole months before giving in to their mutual attraction? Now, she couldn’t get enough of him. Couldn’t get enough of his big hands on her hot flushed skin, his full luscious lips stroking her into one climax after another. He was the temptation she was supposed to resist, but one mistake became two, then three, and Rey had lost count. There was a treacherous voice within her, quiet and sneaky, that reminded her that she had never cared about the count to begin with.

 

“I missed you so much, Rey,” he whispered against her temple, sending her heart into overdrive. Never would she have thought he could be so sweet.

 

“I was gone for only two weeks,” she mumbled against his collar, wrapping her arms around his shoulders with a soft sigh. She had missed him, too. So much. A faint tendril of unease rose within her chest, but she tamped it down. She was going to confront him eventually, she just had find the right time.

 

“Exactly. Two weeks is too long.” He lifted her chin with a long finger and pressed his lips against hers. Rey hummed, her eyes drifting shut, warmth spreading through her veins. She parted her lips and chased his tongue with her own, smiling at the groan he made. Her fingers were a jittery mess as she buried them in his soft mop of dark hair, pulling lightly as she pressed herself against him.

 

She was not supposed to be kissing him, and she was definitely not supposed to be taking his robes off. Then again, there were a lot of things she was never supposed to do, but Ben Organa, unwittingly, always found a way to tear down her walls. Liquid fire rushed through her veins, his hands were not rough, but not exactly gentle either when they ran down her shuddering body. Ben fondled her butt with unabashed vigour, such a contrast to how he had been in the beginning. So shy and sweet, his inexperience more glaringly obvious than hers. Oh, but he had learned quickly. With tentative hands, they had both studied each other’s scars and moles and bodies. Ben knew exactly where to touch her, knew how to play her body like an instrument, how to make her cry out and chant his name.

 

They pulled apart with a shared gasp. His eyes were heavy-lidded and dark, trailing her up and down. Her clothes were her usual brown loose robes. Nothing special, nothing even remotely seductive like the tight, low-cut green dress she had worn to the ball he had invited her to on the night she had followed him into his apartment. He had peeled the emerald green garment off with shaking fingers. Yet, here he was taking her in with unbridled hunger. He licked his lips, and what little resolve she had shattered into dust.

 

“Take your clothes off,” she growled as she pushed against him, urging him back into his bedroom. His eyes widened, his pupils blown wide, and he followed her command suit. He was frantic in the way he undressed, throwing his garments into a messy pile, leaving him naked and bare to her eyes.

 

He had such a beautiful body, skin pale and littered with beauty marks, strong arms and broad shoulders, a firm chest and abdomen. Ben was a senator, but he had the body of a warrior. Her mouth ran dry as she rubbed her thighs together.

 

“Get on the bed.” There was a rush of satisfaction when he did as he was told. Rey smiled down at him, her arousal spiking at the sight of his cock already hard and ready for her.

 

Her lightsaber clanked against the ground, making them wince before she discarded her own clothes. She crawled onto the bed, the silky black sheets sliding against her in a pleasant caress. He propped himself up on one elbow and reached for with his other hand, but she swatted him away before he could touch her. She buried her teeth in her bottom lip, squirming in place at the need that permeated her body. There was something she wanted to try.

 

“Rey?”

 

“Touch yourself.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I want to see you touch yourself,” she whispered, scooting towards him until her legs were on either side of his knees. Her fingers danced lightly over his thigh, making his shaft twitch. She smiled wickedly as she softly trailed her hand down chest towards his navel only to stop before she could touch his cock. “Can you do that for me?”

 

Ben whimpered, making her blood boil in her veins as his hand slid down his torso and unceremoniously wrapped around his dick. His cheeks were mottled a faint pink. He held her gaze; a nerve in his jaw jumped before he started to slowly stroke himself. The fluttery sensation in her belly was sweltering as she watched him, the little puffs of air he let out endearing and arousing at once. He was at her mercy, this big, hulking man, who moaned her name and begged for her touch.

 

“You’re so good to me, Ben.” His hand sped up, a growl escaping between his gritted teeth. “You always do what I want.” She sighed as her hand drifted towards her breast. His harsh intake of breath resonated within her chest as she pinched her nipple, hissing quietly. “I missed you, too. Your hands on my body, your tongue between my legs, your cock inside me.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

She let out a moan as her hand slithered down between her legs, pressing against heated flesh. Her clit throbbed with each slide of her fingers against her soaked slit, matching her rhythm to that of his hand.

 

“Please, let me touch you.” He looked up at her beseechingly, dazed with pleasure, yet with a yearning that knocked the breath out of lungs. Suddenly, her feverishly moving fingers were not enough and could never be enough.

 

She inched forward, taking his hands in hers and pressing them down on either side of his head. Her blood was roaring in her ears as she rolled her hips against his, drawing out the most delightful of needy whines out of him. The tip of his cock bumped against her clit, her toes curling at the friction. She loved to tease him, to see him huff and puff before he finally swallowed his pride and begged her. Ben whispered her name like a prayer, full of reverence and awe.

 

When she took him inside with a smooth slide down, they were already so worked up that they couldn’t last for long. He gripped her hips, her waist, squeezed her breasts and pinched her nipples as she set a slow, torturous rhythm. Rey raked her nails down his chest, biting her lip, her breath escaped through her nose.

 

“ _S_ _tars,_ you’re so beautiful.” An expression of agonized pleasure crossed Ben’s face as she ground against him.

 

She would never tire of this, Ben spread all out beneath her, eyes hazy with pleasure as sweat beaded on her forehead. Why...why was this forbidden? Something that felt so _good_... should be encouraged, shouldn’t it? Her thighs were aching, but she couldn’t stop, not when he fit into her so perfectly and brushed against a spot that made her wail. Her back pulled into an arch, her jaw dropping open as her lips formed the syllable of his name.

 

Her orgasm coiled in her belly, the base of her spine tingling and sparks dancing on her nerve endings. Almost there. Gritting her teeth, she bore down on him more quickly, using the hard planes of his pectorals to prop herself above him. Her arms trembled, her breath quickening, becoming shorter, more flat. Thrills danced up her back, her toes curled--

 

“What are you doing?” she whined as Ben stilled her hips and nudged her off his lap. He grunted, something dangerous glinting in his eyes as he rolled her over. A gasp escaped her mouth, his body pressing intimately against her. Her nipples felt raw and sensitive rubbing against his chest, and Ben looked absolutely wicked as he watched her quivering form.

 

“I want to have you like this,” he said throatily, sliding the head of his cock up and down her slit. She sighed softly, arching up her hips to get him inside, but he refused to! Taking her wrists in his hand, he held them above her head and kissed her roughly before hiking up her leg over his hip. He thrust into her inch by inch, driving her body into a maddening frenzy. Once he was fully inside, he set a pace that was fast and relentless, jostling her body against the mattress.

 

Rey’s mouth dropped open, her soft cries turning into loud moans as Ben drove her into her. Her head thrashed from side to side, her skin flaring with heat, her heartbeat a loud drum in her chest cavity that was drowned out by the slick noises their joined bodies were making. Ben feasted on her neck, suckling a bruise on the skin there before he kissed her again, their tongues a lazy tangle.

 

Her orgasm ignited in the pit of her stomach and washed over her in startling waves of warmth, engulfing her from neck to toe. Stars exploded behind her eyelids and her voice rose in octaves, Ben’s name a constant chant on her lips. She clenched around his cock, eliciting a low groan from before his own climax hit him and he followed her over the edge of bliss.

 

When she regained her scattered wits, she found her ears were ringing and Ben was kind of squashing her. She slapped his ass.

 

“You’re heavy,” she grumbled, hiding a smile against his shoulder. He pulled out of her with a mock glare, but leaned down to kiss her softly before toppling down next to her against cool black sheets.

 

* * *

 

Rey waited until he was asleep.

 

Fighting down her revulsion at what she was about to do, Rey grabbed her clothes and dressed quickly. Her tunic felt heavy upon her shoulders, the fabric scratchy and uncomfortable. She inhaled deeply, her breath staggering in her lungs as she quietly sat down on the bed again. Raising up her hand, she brushed against Ben’s temple. Her heart clenched at the sight of his peaceful expression. She would only look to see if her suspicions were correct, praying dearly that she was wrong.

 

The Force buzzed around her gently as she centered herself and slowly inched into Ben’s mind. It was a tumultuous mess of self-loathing and anger and resentment. Rey gasped with the force of his emotions, with the Dark that threatened to engulf her presence and drag her deeper into the recesses of Ben’s mind. She gritted her teeth, her brows furrowing as she steeled herself, letting the Light cloak her mind. There were memories of a childhood long gone, the weathered face of his beloved father and the gentle brown eyes of his mother that brought up another wave of bitter disdain. There was the unmistakeable presence of Luke, and several other people whose faces were blurry and undefined. A pang of sadness stung her heart. How lonely he had been. A little deeper, there was something else, a pale scarred man with hands like claws who was clouded in darkness so thick and impenetrable it nearly suffocated her.

 

But then there was her. A blinding light amidst all the chaos and mayhem and negativity. Her face, her smile, her laughter, and Ben’s unbridled happiness whenever he was in her presence. Rey allowed herself a small smile before she moved on. She had to know, she had to find out if--

 

“What are you doing?!”

 

A hand clamped down on her wrist and she was forcibly dragged out of his consciousness. The force of it so strong she nearly fell off the bed with wheezing breaths.

 

Oh no.

 

Wide-eyed, her head snapped up. Ben still held her wrist in a vice-grip, his face going from disbelief to heartbreak to fury.

 

“Rey,” he said slowly, working his jaw. He lowered his head, the messy fringe of his dark hair hiding his eyes from her view. Trepidation trickled down her throat as she gently tried to pry her wrist free. To her surprise, he let go of her immediately. “What were you doing?” he tried again as if pleading with her to prove him wrong, even if he was entirely aware what she had attempted.

 

She looked down at her lap, rubbing her wrist.

 

“You managed to bring several senators that were strongly opposed to your views onto your side. It was a little suspicious, and it made me wonder if you...if you used the Force to persuade them.”

 

She caught his fierce glare and resisted the urge to look away. Ben’s anger was ferocious, but she had never been on the receiving end of it until now. His annoyance? Yes. But this sort of poisonous fever that slithered through the Force was unfamiliar. With a growl he stood up and hastily threw his pants on.

 

“So you came here to arrest me?” he scoffed, his lip curling into an ugly sneer.

 

“So you did use the Force.” Smoothly, she stood up and crossed her arms in front of her.

 

“Weren’t you in my head right now? I think you know what I did.”

 

“You stopped me before I could get that far.”

 

Ben let out a bitter chuckle. “I should have known, I should have known.” He ran an agitated hand through his hair. “Why else would you be willing to be with me?”

 

“What...what are you saying?” Rey stomped up to him. “I _love_ you and I trusted you!” She jabbed a finger against his chest. “I kept your Force abilities a secret from your uncle and taught you all I know. And you--” she furiously rubbed at her eyes, refusing to give him the satisfaction of her tears. “You used me! And you misused the Force for your personal gains!”

 

“Personal gains?! All I did was to move this stupid senate forward. You have seen it yourself, Rey. This government is pathetic in how ineffective it is. They would rather talk about trade agreements than abolishing slavery galaxy wide because it’s convenient to them to ignore these issues. They act like there is actual _unity_ in this Force forsaken galaxy.” He laughed, the sound just short of manic. “I wanted them to finally act on the issues that matter.”

 

Rey sucked in a harsh breath. “You may have wanted to do the right thing, but twisting other people’s mind with the Force is wrong!”

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“What?” Her jaw dropped open and she felt something constrict in her chest. “Ben?”

 

“I don’t care if it’s wrong.” He clenched his fists, his arms trembling. “What use are the Jedi or the Force if nothing is done with it? Maybe...maybe it is our calling to use the Force and rule over everyone else.”

 

“What are you saying?”

 

She took a step back. Something dark and ugly coiled around Ben. It was almost familiar. She gasped. The power of the spindly, scarred pale man. The seed of darkness in Ben’s own mind. Was this the danger Governor Leia had told Luke about? What had she done? She should have never made him familiar with the Force.

 

“Don’t you see it, Rey?” He was in front of her with three long strides and reached out to cradle her face in his large palms. The artificial light that filtered through clari-crystalline made his eyes flicker in a sickly yellow hue. “You and me. We could do it together. Use the resources of the First Order. Use the Force and bring peace to the galaxy. Help the people that need it immediately. I know this isn’t the life you want. You can’t forsake attachments and love. You can’t,” his voice dropped down to a whisper as he took her hand and raised it to his lips, kissing her knuckles lightly, and mumbled, “forsake me.”

 

“No!” She wrenched her hand free of his hold and took a step back, staring up at him in disbelief. “You want to work with the First Order?!” Something vicious and sinister churned in her stomach. “What? You actually want to reinstate the Empire? Overthrow the Republic? Your family fought for freedom and this is what you want?!”

 

“Why should I care what my family wants?” he hissed. “My mother has planned my entire life ahead without caring what I ever wanted. I wanted to be a Jedi, but instead I was cut off from the Force. It took me years to regain my Force sensitivity. I don’t owe my family anything, least of all my dear mother.”

 

“I’m not saying it was right of Leia.” Rey gulped heavily. She needed to...needed to make him see the path he was set on would only breed heartbreak and destruction. “I can’t imagine the hollowness. But your mother was trying to protect you. This creature tried to get a hold of you as a child through the Force and--”

 

“I could have trained with my uncle. I could have honed my skills.”

 

“Ben, please.” She reached out with a quivering hand, overcome by terror. “We...we can fix this, but you have to promise me to stay away from the First Order. Please, I love you.”

 

His features eased into something more gentle and Rey’s heart fluttered with relief. Ben squeezed her hand, entwining their fingers.

 

“What is that you want, Rey? Swearing yourself to my uncle means we can never be openly together. I am offering you to make you my queen.”

 

“I…” she glanced down. “I don’t want to be a queen. I don’t want to hurt people.”

 

“I don’t want to hurt anyone either.” His voice was tinged with exasperation as he pulled her close, tucking her head beneath his chin. “I want everyone to stop hurting. If the Empire brings the order this galaxy needs, shouldn’t we seize this chance.”

 

Rey shook her head. The acidic sense of dread in her stomach was stark at odds with his warm embrace, his familiar musky smell. His heart was a steady lull beneath her cheek, almost comforting.

 

“No, you can’t. If you do, I must tell the authorities and report you for corruption.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

For a moment, Rey thought she made a grave mistake in freely explaining to him what she intended to do. Her heart pulsed with fear, her hands moving to press against his chest and free herself from the cage of his arms, but then he smiled at her tenderly. She felt a faint tendril of hope.

 

“Even if I cut my ties with the First Order, l still compelled the other senators with the Force to do my bidding. What will you do about that?”

 

Her tongue felt too thick in her mouth, unable to form words. She did move out of his embrace, crossing her arms over her chest and paced the room as he had done. She had to report him; it was the right thing to do, but if he...if he just…

 

“Reverse it,” she eventually said.

 

Ben looked at her dubiously, cocking his head to the side. “Is that possible?”

 

She bit her lip. “I don’t know. But you will have to try. Right away. Tomorrow.”

 

He nodded. “Tomorrow.”

 

Gathering her in his arms, he led her back to the bed. He kissed her softly and held her close until she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

 

Why was she so tired?

 

The world went dark.

 

When Rey woke up next morning the bed was empty and Ben was gone.


End file.
